Sunshine
by brennagrace-xoxo
Summary: Prologue to the Copeland Chronicles. Aizlyn Copeland hated waiting for Ashton, her husband and the father of her two children, to come home from hunts all the time. That was until she realized that waiting one more time will destroy the Copeland name for good.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural franchise sadly. I only own the Copeland family. Bethany Joy Lenz and James Lafferty play Aizlyn and Ashton Copeland respectively in my sense of mind. Brenna and Emilee Copeland are just original characters I have created.

* * *

The year was 1983. Aizlyn Copeland was asleep in her bed when the telephone next to her bed began to ring. She blinked and then, yawned, turning on the light above her head. She reached for the telephone and took it off the receiver, putting it to her ear.

"Hi honey."

"I woke you up. I'm sorry, I thought you'd be up with Brenna." A voice said through the phone.

"No, she's not doing that 5 AM thing anymore. Which her Daddy would know if he was ever here," Aizlyn sighed.

"Alright, this is all a bad dream, Aizlyn James. Go back to bed." Ashton Copeland commented as he sat down in the airport.

Aizlyn chuckled. "Don't you dare. I miss you."

"Not as much as I miss you. Soon, I will be home, Shawn and I be done with this demon hunt and we'll be a family again." Ashton said.

"It's better when you're here," Aizlyn sighed.

"Yes, it is." Ashton smiled and then, sighed. "All right, you go back to bed. I'll call you when the sun comes up."

Aizlyn chuckled dryly. "That's like 10 minutes from now."

He shrugged. "Ten minutes, I'll call you back!"

She laughed into the phone. "You better not."

He smiled at the sound of her sleepy warning tone and then, she sniffled. "I love you, Ashton Copeland."

"I love you, too, angel. Sweet dreams." He said.

"Goodnight," she smiled and put the phone back on the receiver, ending the call.

* * *

The next call was during the night. Aizlyn reached for the telephone and pressed the green button, answering the phone to end its ringing after she put her two children down for bed. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry. You okay?" Ashton wondered.

She sighed as she pushed crumpled blonde locks out of her eyes. "Yeah, I just don't know why we brought such a big house. It's really creepy when you're not here."

"Creepy for a hunting reason or watching creepy movies creepy?" Ashton compromised.

"They're both creepy. Okay? Besides, it's not fair when you're supposed to have a big, strong, supernatural hunting husband who should be here. And I sleep better knowing that your side of the bed is closer to the door because if some demon breaks in, they're probably going to get close to you and I can run, okay?" she explained.

Ashton was stunned for a moment and chuckled. "You say the sweetest things to me, Aizlyn James."

Aizlyn laughed. "I just miss you. I want you to come home. I feel spoiled when you're here."

"Well, prepare to feel spoiled because I'm gonna be home tomorrow night. Or the next day, depending on the flights and when Shawn is able to get some worthy tickets home."

"Really? That just made my heart race!" Aizlyn smiled wide.

"Mine too. Now, you take that feeling and go back to bed, okay? I'll be home before you know it." Ashton promised.

"Alright. I love you, Ashton." She said.

"I love you, too. Sweet dreams." He grinned and then hung up.

* * *

"I gotta go to Europe with Shawn."

That made Aizlyn pause and then, turn around to face her husband. She dropped the clothes that she was folding and gave him a surprised look. "I thought Shawn was going."

"I know but, apparently—" Ashton started until the bedroom door behind Ashton opened and Emilee popped her head out, announcing;

"Shawn is a werewolf!" And then, she closed the door. Ashton turned back to Aizlyn, nodding.

"Shawn is a werewolf."

"What- Ashton, you just got home!" Aizlyn exclaimed.

"I know and you have every right to say that. It turns out Shawn is having some kind of sleeping disorder. I know it sounds like lycanthropy but it's not. I made sure to check. And he's been waking up all over town. Gina found him sleeping in a park the other day and Bobby and John picked him up last night."

"Oh.. that's bad." She sympathized.

"And he was gonna go to Europe for this big hunting gathering reunion and his plan was to handcuff himself to the bed at night."

Aizlyn raised an eyebrow at this plan. "That was his plan?"

"Exactly." Ashton nodded. "Now, I know I've been gone way too much but I am his hunting partner, Aizlyn, and I can't have some monster attack Shawn in the middle of the night while he's wandering around Europe, no idea what's going on to him."

Aizlyn sighed and sat down, sitting next to Ashton. She groaned out of frustration and turned to him. "Alright, you can go to Europe but on one condition. You take me and handcuff _me _to the bed."

Ashton sighed. "I wish."

"I wish, too." She chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you and I'm not gonna be gone forever."

* * *

_Ashton, from the second I heard those words 'we found a body', my heart sank. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, and now that I've managed to at least move, all I can think about is one moment you and I shared years ago. Over and over that same insignificant moment repeats in my head…I, I can't tell you why. It was your birthday, your first hunt after Emilee was born. _

_Emilee must have been two. You said you didn't want to do anything, but I insisted on at least having your favorite ice cream. Do you remember this? When I..when I brought back mint chocolate chip and you asked why I thought that was your favorite. I was so confused. Any time we had gotten ice cream together, that's what you always chose, but you told me rocky road was your favorite. And you looked at me so tenderly, Ashton, and you said you always chose mint chocolate chip because you knew it was my favorite flavor. _

_And that's when I realized for the first time that you hadn't been making any of your decisions for yourself. You were doing everything for me all along, for your family, and it occurred to me that we still had so much to learn about each other. And since then, Ashton, I've learned about the wonderfully, selfless, humble, strong man you are. _

_Ashton, I can't hear that you'll never come home again, that I'll never learn something new about you again, never experience your selflessness, your love, your warm touch again. Ashton, please. Have we really had our last conversation? Our last kiss? I don't know what I'd do. Please._

John stared at Aizlyn and gulped. "Are you sure you wanna see this, Aizlyn?"

Aizlyn nodded, pushing her crumpled blonde locks out of her face while she tried her best not to cry at the hands of death. John had found the body and told her to come here. She couldn't do this. But she knew she had to.

John nodded and slowly pulled the cover up, showing Aizlyn the mangled body of her husband. His skin was white as snow, the marks deep, clean and dark, dark red like a scarlet color. His eyes were wide open and his lips were a snowy white color.

His throat had a garrote mark on it and she knew she had just had her last conversation. Her last kiss. Brenna, their youngest, would never know who her father was.

Emilee Copeland would never get to see her father again.

And that meant one thing.

Salt and burn the remains and hope for the best.


End file.
